Consequences
by Alacquiene
Summary: Wait! What happened when Vanitas threw that rock? Did Aqua ever find his picture under her pillow? When did Terra start liking being shirtless? ...Are you absolutely sure you want to find out? -A Collection of Sequels to my Other Works-
1. The Rock

Set in the Land of Departure.

A while back, I told _Maneki Neko _that I would do something about that little story about a rock that I once had up on my Profile.  
>I cannot lengthen it, I've tried, really. And I still think it's too short to stand as a one shot.<br>So I am starting this compilation of short one shots, each with maybe five hundred to a thousand words.

All of these are going to be sequels of sorts to the shorter drabbles I have written, such as those in the theme challenges or the alphabet stories I have.

Keep in mind that none of these were ever written for posting.  
>They are all part of my personal collection and so are only supposed to be for my amusement. Therefore, they are not exactly reader-friendly.<br>But I will post a few, because I promised I would do something about this rock story. And this is all I can do. Hahaha!

This is the continuation for what I wrote for the letter I - Impulsive in my other story_ Deep Within._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSEQUENCES<br>****the rock**

_Vanitas was not an impulsive person. He liked to think things through. But when he saw Terra casually trying to drape his arm across Aqua's shoulders while they were stargazing, he couldn't care less what the consequences would be as he threw a rock at the brunette._

* * *

><p>"Ow! What the-?" Terra shouted, reaching to touch the back of his head.<p>

"Terra!" Aqua interrupted, knowing that some profanity was bound to escape.

"Something hit me!" the brunette exclaimed, as he looked at the fingers he had pressed against the sore spot. "I'm bleeding!" He resumed pressing on the wound, scowling and wincing and writhing in pain and frustration.

"Hold still, let me see," Aqua said, checking the back of his head. "It's not so bad; I can heal that in a second."

Aqua cast Cure against the wound and the bleeding stopped. She wiped up his hair with her handkerchief and he asked, "What the hell hit me?"

"A rock," Aqua answered, noticing the small, jagged stone that lay behind them. It had a smudge of blood on it that clearly showed its guilt.

Terra turned around, furious, and he picked up the culprit. "As if a rock would just suddenly come flying at my head!"

"Terra…" Aqua said, thinking of what she could possibly say to calm him down. But before she could continue, Terra's eyes had narrowed, staring at something.

She followed his gaze and gasped at seeing that Ventus was on the opposite end of the Summit, kicking rocks around.

"Wait, don't jump to conclusions," she said, but the brunette ignored her.

Terra, with rock in hand, pulled back his arm – while Aqua could only watch in horror – and flung the rock at the younger apprentice.

"Ow!"

Aqua promptly gave Terra a slap and her most furious frown as Ventus turned angrily in their direction. She hurriedly ran up to him and checked the spot on his temple where the rock connected. It wasn't bleeding, but the skin was torn a little, so she healed it for good measure.

"What was that for?" Ven asked, glaring at Terra who had also come closer.

"You started it!" Terra argued.

"Started what?"

"You threw that damned rock at my head!"

"Did not! I just got here!"

"Well, who did, then?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me!"

"Just admit it!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Do you want another rock to the head, you little liar?"

Aqua placed her hand over both their mouths. "Stop it! Or I'll start shoving rocks where they don't belong!"

The two boys stared at her in horror and Aqua blushed. She let her hands fall. 'I… I meant…"

"Oh, we know what you meant," Terra said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

Her blush grew and she pressed her lips into a hard line as Ven started laughing. "Look, I only meant - " she tried to explain.

"No, really, Aqua, we know what you meant," Ven said, still laughing like an idiot. Terra, too, was laughing quite uncontrollably.

Aqua sighed, finding herself once again at the mercy of their laughter. She wasn't quite sure if she preferred their bickering to their making fun of her. And to be quite frank, she blamed this entirely on the rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. The Photograph

Set in the Land of Departure.

I am still so surprised that you find my writing funny. Hahaha!  
>And that thing about the rock. Really, that and whatever else I'll post here were only written for my personal amusement.<br>So I was even more shocked that it amused you. Hmm.  
>But, alright. You win. I concede to saying I am <em>decent <em>at humor. Maybe I have improved.

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

This is the continuation for the prompt Photograph, Chapter 20 of_ What Ifs and Why Nots._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSEQUENCES<br>****the photograph**

_He held the camera at arm's length, taking a picture of himself. With a whirr, the camera spat out the printed photograph and Vanitas looked at it – his smug smirk, his glinting eyes – and was satisfied. He placed it under her pillow, set the camera on her desk, and paused to wonder if Aqua would ever get to see it.  
>But if she ever did, she would not even know who he was. He put his mask back on and opened a dark corridor, wondering why he did what he just did and wondering what she would make of it.<em>

* * *

><p>Today was a Sunday, a day for chores. And on the Chore Chart, under the column labeled Terra, one of the tasks listed was to change the linen in the bedrooms.<p>

Terra smirked.

He briefly looked at the column beside his, labeled Aqua. Her chores all had something to do with the kitchen and the garden. That meant she would be very far away from her room. Where Terra would be.

Terra grinned.

"What are you so happy about, Terra?" Aqua had just walked up to see her own list of chores for the day.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Kitchen... again. Why does the Master leave all the kitchen duties to me?"

Terra laughed. "Because the kitchen is a dangerous place..." he said in a haunted voice.

She laughed, too. "Your chores are not so good either," she said, pressing a finger to his list. "You and Ven both need to clean the lounge. And then you have two bathrooms to clean."

"What?" Terra stared at his list again to make sure. She was right. How could he have missed that? "Bathrooms. Just great."

"They're not so bad, Terra. Well, good luck," she said with a kind smile. "I think I'll go get started."

Terra stood there for a moment longer, pondering which chore to do first. He could finish the bathrooms, his most hated chore, and Ven would surely be awake after that so they could tackle the lounge next. And then he would save the best for last. Changing linens. In Aqua's room.

* * *

><p>Much later in the day, burdened with a bundle of clean sheets and pillow cases, Terra happily walked into Aqua's room. It was his last chore. But he wondered briefly if he could really call it a chore since he enjoyed it so much.<p>

He set the sheets on the bed and then shut the door. Having done that, he stood in her room for a minute and breathed deeply. His was immediately and pleasantly overwhelmed by Aqua; her scent filling his core. Opening his eyes, he walked over to her bed and ran his hand over her pillow and her blanket.

They were warm from the sunlight that shone through the window. But it was very easy to pretend that the warmth was because Aqua had just lain there, holding a pillow close to her chest, wrapped up in her blanket, breathing deep and slow, dreaming...

It felt so _wrong, _as if he was violating her somehow. So why in the world was he always so compelled to do this?

Swallowing hard, he decided to just get the chore done and get out of there. Or at least try to. And fail. He tugged off her sheets, pausing briefly to hold her blanket and caress her pillows and breathe in some more of her intoxicating smell, and then...

"What the...?" He almost did not notice it. It was white, just like the sheets and the pillow under which it was hiding. But when he picked it up and flipped it over, his face paled.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Terra hissed. He studied the picture all over. There was no writing or marking anywhere to indicate when or where this was taken and – most importantly – who it was.

Black hair. Gold eyes. Arrogant little smirk.

Terra felt his blood burn. Was this some brat that Aqua met while out on special off-world errands with the Master? And why would she keep his picture under her pillow? Is it for the same reason that Terra keeps hers under his pillow? No. No way.

Just then, he heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open. He quickly slipped the photo into his pocket while Aqua stepped into her room.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, Terra, I thought you would be finished by now... Would you like some help?"

"No, I'm almost done," he said, and he hastily finished up. He was too upset about the picture to think or say anything else and he did his job quickly then left.

* * *

><p>At first, he was worried that she would notice the missing photograph. So he tried to avoid her without rousing suspicion and kept to himself more. He spent hours in his room, hidden quietly away, just staring at the picture as if it could speak up and admit who it was and what it was doing under Aqua's pillow.<p>

And just why the hell was it smirking like a smug little...?

Several days passed, though, and Aqua never mentioned the picture to Terra or asked him anything that hinted at it at all. So, confident that she had probably forgotten, Terra pinned the picture up on his dartboard.

"Aqua doesn't even know you're gone, whoever you are," Terra said, holding a dart in his hand. "Guess you're not so important, huh?"

He smirked, one as dark and arrogant as that on the photograph. And then he threw the dart. It found its mark, right between those golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. The Medicine

Set in the Land of Departure.

This one seems a little too open-ended or unfinished to be a sequel.  
>But oh well, never mind. Here you go.<p>

**Thank you for Reading!**

This is the continuation for the prompt Warmth, Chapter 13 of_ A Hundred Nights with Her._

** DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSEQUENCES<br>****the medicine**

_The trio huddled together for warmth. It was their latest endurance test; spending three nights atop the highest mountain in the Land of Departure. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but the chilly winds were harsh.  
>"T-this is insane," Aqua mumbled, nestled between Terra and Ven. "Are you s-sure m-magic isn't allowed?"<br>"Y-yeah…"  
>"I w-wish I c-could just cast Fire…" she said.<br>They both held her tighter. "We'll have to m-make d-do with this," Terra said.  
>He and Ven exchanged meaningful smiles. She'll find out the truth soon enough. But whatever punishment they'd have to face would be worth it.<em>

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed, closing the door of the bedroom that Ventus and Terra were temporarily sharing. They were both sick – colds and a mild fever – thanks to spending three nights in the frigid air of the mountains. Poor boys. They focused so much on keeping her warm that they neglected themselves.<p>

Frowning, she made her way to the study, where she was sure Master Eraqus would be. As soon as she got there, she paused to breathe deeply, strengthening her resolve. Then she knocked on the door and entered as soon as the Master said she may.

"Yes, Aqua?"

"Master," she said, as respectfully as she could. "I think your latest test for us may have been a little too harsh..."

"Is that so?" Master Eraqus folded his arms on his desk, smiling. Aqua could be quite audacious and assertive whenever she felt that she was right. It amused him; reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Aqua faltered a little bit. Despite knowing that what she was doing was definitely called for, it still upset her to have to speak up against her Master. But then, the thought of Terra and Ventus so ill...

"Aqua," Master Eraqus said patiently. "It was a simple task of survival and endurance. Foraging, starting or even simply casting fire, some navigation and common sense... I am certain that, even alone, you could handle it."

She blinked. Did the Master just say _cast fire_? "But I thought..." she said under her breath.

"Hmm?" Master Eraqus asked, not quite hearing what she said.

Aqua clenched her fists, feeling her face grow hot. "Nothing, Master," she said. "I was mistaken. I am so sorry to disturb you." Then she left the study and started to make her way back to the bedroom where those sneaky, lying, conniving little...

She stopped walking, fuming. If they think she would care for them, and fluff their pillows, and cook them soup, and fondly brush their hair with her fingers until they fell asleep... No. Liars did not deserve such tender loving care. She turned right around and headed to the kitchen. What they did deserve was a bitter dose of medicine. And that is exactly what they were going to get.

* * *

><p>When she went into their room an hour later, they were lying side by side in bed, shivering under the blanket. And they were smiling up at her with their teary eyes and pink noses and she almost caved. But she held herself together and set the tray on their lap.<p>

"Err... What is this?" Ventus asked, lifting the cup of steaming, murky, greenish-brown liquid that smelled strongly of dirt. Terra was studying it, too, with a very suspicious gaze.

"Tea," Aqua answered. "Now drink up. It's very good for you."

Terra and Ven exchanged worried glances; looks that clearly said, _"Damn it. She knows..."_

Tentatively, they took a sip only to gag afterward. It tasted much worse than it smelled. "Would it hurt you to put some sugar in this?" Terra asked.

Aqua narrowed her eyes at them. "Drink it, both of you. Down to the last drop."

At the seriousness of her tone, both boys reluctantly obeyed. And they looked considerably paler once they had. Smiling sweetly, Aqua took the cups and set them aside. Then she handed each of them a spoon.

Terra trembled. A spoon could only mean one thing.

Ven only realized the gravity of the situation when Aqua held up a bottle, twisted off its lid, and started pouring some thick, dirty yellow muck onto his spoon.

They sat there, frozen, holding spoonfuls of what looked like liquefied earwax.

"Well?" Aqua asked.

Ven carefully pressed the edge of the spoon between his lips, but as soon as he tasted the medicine, he yelped, rubbing his tongue with the blanket.

"I am _not _taking this," Terra said with a frown. "You're only doing this to us because you're angry."

Ven nodded his agreement, still furiously wiping at his tongue.

Aqua glared at them. "Was it worth it? Lying to me?"

Terra and Ven did not answer for a second. And then, at the same time, they shoved the medicine into their mouths and swallowed. Aqua stared, wide-eyed, as they both looked like they might retch but they held it in. Then Ven spoke up.

"Aqua, I wouldn't lie to you for all the waffles in the universe..."

And Terra added softly, "But I would give up all the waffles in the universe if it means getting to hold you for a while..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	4. The Fire

Set in Olympus Coliseum.  
>Like in the outskirts of town or something, because Aqua wanted to be alone.<br>But, of course, Zack was not about to let that happen. Hahaha!

I've decided to limit this to five chapters. Is that alright?  
>I was really thinking of posting just three, the ones in the summary.<p>

But, in the case of the previous chapter, I remember a review where someone was wondering what would happen if Aqua ever found out that the boys lied.  
>And I decided to add this one because I am dedicating this to someone.<br>Then I'll post one more; the one about shirtless Terra.

This is the continuation for the prompt Ash, Chapter 39 of_ A Hundred Nights with Her._

_This is dedicated to _Zack13.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSEQUENCES<br>****the fire**

_Only ashes were left of her campfire. But the moonlight was enough to illuminate Zack's eyes, and she could read his thoughts in them: _Please… Don't be in love with someone else…_  
>He wouldn't say it, of course; he was smiling to cover it up. But Aqua knows that look well. It saddened her to see those feelings in him.<br>A breeze lifted the ashes, swirling it around them, and Zack whispered, "You could… Spend the night with me…"  
>"Thank you," she answered. "But it would be best if I stay here…" <em>Because I am in love with someone else…

* * *

><p>She shivered slightly and considered rekindling the flames but she hesitated. If she brought the fire back to life, the light would be brighter, and she would see Zack more clearly. Seeing his silhouette alone was hard enough.<p>

It was harder to pretend at night that everything was fine. It was more difficult to act normal when the shadows and the cold settled in. Because under the stars, her thoughts went back to nights at the Land of Departure, sitting by a campfire with Terra...

Zack. It was easy, during the day and in the presence of other people, to ignore who he reminded her of. _You look so much like him, Zack..._

"Huh?"

Aqua froze. Had she said that out loud. "Hmm?" she said, in an attempt to cover her slip up.

"I thought you said something," he said, looking at her expectantly.

She shook her head. And he suddenly looked disappointed, which made her feel a pang of guilt.

Aqua would have liked to turn her gaze away, to escape the guilt, but she could not. His face, it was so expressive that she was naturally drawn to it. Unlike Terra who kept his emotions under lock and key, Zack wore his heart on his sleeve. There was no hiding his anger, or suppressing his happiness. What he felt, everyone saw.

And that was why Aqua knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that Zack was in love with her.

It was in his eyes, the longing and hoping of his foolish heart. It was the same flickering light of desperate want she so often sees in her reflection, whenever she thinks of Terra.

"Zack," she said softly. "You should go home."

"I'm staying right here," he said, resolute.

"Why? You would be more comfortable at home. It's cold out tonight."

"Exactly." He stood up and sat down right beside her. "I'm not leaving you here alone in the cold..." He draped an arm across her shoulders and she tensed a little, but only for a second. He was so bold, so confident. And yet his movements felt very natural. It somehow put her at ease.

They sat in silence for a moment and Aqua eventually found herself leaning into him, seeking his warmth. But it was a warmth that was so familiar that she felt a second pang of guilt. It was unfair to Zack for her to be thinking of Terra while lying in his arms.

She pulled away from him and tried subtly to put some distance between them. This did not go unnoticed, and she could see how Zack stiffened a little bit at her silent rejection.

"Aqua," he said quietly. "Where are you from?"

She thought he might be trying to ease the tension with a seemingly casual topic. And naturally, she looked upward at the star-studded sky, her eyes finding that one speck of light that was her home; the Land of Departure. "Somewhere very far away from here..." she answered softly.

"Is _he _waiting for you back home?"

She froze. No, he was waiting for her in some other world. Maybe even this one, just out of her sight. That is, if he was waiting for her at all. And considering what happened at Radiant Garden...

She pulled her knees to her chest. She wanted to just wave off the question, or laugh it away as something trivial, or deny that she had someone in mind. But what was the point? She answered honestly, "No..."

For some reason, Zack seemed to take that as permission to move closer to her again and he did. He kept his arm to himself, though, and said, "So... _You're _waiting for _him_."

Aqua frowned a little. "No, I..." It did not sound right, and yet... Was that really what she was doing? Waiting for Terra to, what, just suddenly have feelings for her and express them? Would he ever?

Zack reached up to brush a bit of ash off her shoulder, which probably got there from when the wind blew earlier. "If you ask me, you should go for someone who would wait for you, not the other way around. You're worth waiting for, I bet."

He leaned away from her for a minute and started a fire. She watched him with a feeling of wonder as he coaxed the embers to life. It was always her who started the campfires back home, and always her who kept them burning because she was the most adept at casting spells.

But maybe, she pondered as she watched Zack... Maybe she shouldn't always have to be the one to start the fire and keep it alive.

When the new flames were crackling, bursting with light and life, Zack grinned at Aqua. "You know, _I_ would wait for you."

Aqua felt her face grow warm, slowly, and she was sure it had nothing to do with the heat from the campfire. When Zack settled down next to her again, she lay her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

She smiled. "Starting the fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	5. The Shirt

Set in the Land of Departure.

I'm so sorry for posting this chapter so late.  
>The past couple of days were busy ones.<p>

Anyway, finally, we have shirtless Terra! Enjoy!  
><strong>And thank you so much for reading!<strong>

This is the continuation for the prompt Mend, Chapter 5 of_ Two is to One._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>CONSEQUENCES<br>****the shirt**

_Aqua looked up, hearing her bedroom door open, and saw Terra standing there. _Shirtless_.  
>"Terra…?" she mumbled awkwardly.<br>He held his shirt in front of her, revealing a rip on its sleeve. "Can you fix it? It's my favorite shirt."  
>Aqua frowned. "All your shirts look the same."<br>"Just please?" he begged, his jaw tight.  
>Sighing, Aqua took her sewing kit from her dresser and began to mend the shirt. Terra watched her work, smiling at her blush, and wondering if he should tell her that it was his favorite because he was wearing it the first time they hugged.<em>

* * *

><p>Aqua bit her lip. Her hands were shaking.<p>

She tried to breathe slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. But with Terra so close to her – _shirtless_, her mind was so kind to remind her – it was difficult to ignore that strong, earthy scent and the pleasant warmth radiating from him.

Feeling her face grow warm, Aqua dipped her head and let her hair cover as much of her blush as it could. It was not much help; that was the downside to having such short hair. But it was imperative that Terra did not notice her blushing. Or else.

"Aqua, are you okay?"

She stiffened. "Of course," she said, and tried to get back to her stitching.

Her fingers continued to tremble and she held back a groan of frustration. Her stitches would get lopsided! And Terra might just notice -

"You're shaking."

Great. She laughed awkwardly. "Yes, I know."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh," she answered quickly. Too quickly. "Uhm, my hands are just a little tired."

"Oh."

Thankfully, Terra pestered her no further. The more he spoke to her, the more she blushed. And she knew that the more she blushed, the higher the chances of him noticing. Which was unacceptable and must be prevented at all costs. The entire universe knows just how much Terra loved making her blush. Aqua was not eager to give him more foolproof methods of painting her face crimson.

She stared at the needle and thread and bit her lip, realizing that she has only made four stitches on the tear that she estimated would need about twelve. Trying to focus solely on the task at hand, she proceeded with the fifth stitch. Bring the needle through the cloth and pull. Push the needle through the other side and pull again.

Sixth stitch. Seven. Eight.

"Hey, Aqua."

"Hmm?" Nine.

"I can tell that you think this is a waste of time, but thanks."

"Well, no, I..." Ten. "You're welcome," she said softly, raising her gaze for a second to smile at him. It was natural and instinctive for her to look up and smile. Bad move.

Terra was stretching; leaning back slightly and flexing his muscles. The afternoon sunlight streaming in through her window shone on his body, deepening the shadows that defined his well-built arms and his toned chest and abdomen.

Her pupils dilated. Her throat went dry.

Why was she still so affected by his half-naked body? She has known him since they were children, for crying out loud! And he clearly has no qualms about flaunting his shirtless torso in her bedroom. He looked at perfect ease! So why should it embarrass her?

She gritted her teeth and went back to stitching, her embarrassment making her panic and pick up the pace. Eleven. Twelve. Tug at the stitches to tighten them. Snip off the excess thread and knot the ends. And done.

"Terra! Aqua!"

They both looked up.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Aqua felt an unpleasant chill run down her spine at the sight of Master Eraqus standing at her open doorway. She was sure that the sight of her sitting on her bed with a half-naked Terra was not settling well in the strict and conservative mind of their Master. Sure enough, the Master looked pale, his face contorted into a frown, and with a twitch just under his left eye.

"Master, I... We were just..." Aqua wanted to slap herself, especially because she could feel her face grow hotter by the second. She and Terra were doing absolutely nothing wrong! Why was it so hard to formulate a response?

"I was just asking Aqua to mend my shirt, Master," Terra said. "It got torn during training."

It was only then that the Master noticed the needle and thread Aqua held. He released a relieved sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Terra, at least have the decency to wear another shirt while you wait." He gestured at Aqua. "You are clearly making Aqua uncomfortable."

Her world fell apart, especially when Terra scrutinized her, noted her blush, and slowly said, "Oh..."

Because it was not just any _oh. _It was an _oh _of realization. A realization of the very fact that Aqua had been trying so hard to keep hidden from Terra.

"Actually," she said hurriedly, tossing the mended shirt at Terra. "I just finished."

"Well, then," the Master said. "I'll see you two at dinner."

When the Master left, Aqua dared to steal a glance at Terra and felt her already shattered world crumble further into dust. He was smirking _knowingly._

Terra stood up with his shirt in hand and – standing right in front of Aqua – slowly put it on. Then he said, "Thank you, Aqua..."

"No problem, Terra," she said quickly, averting her gaze. He chuckled, a sound that was just as knowing as the smirk he had, and finally left her bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Aqua whimpered and buried her burning face in her hands. Terra _knows. _Great. Just great. After trying so hard to suppress her blush and act normal, all her efforts went to waste!

She whimpered again, despair washing over her. And all she could think right then was, _"Well, thanks a lot, Master Eraqus..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
